Pequeños Momentos
by Sakura Yellow
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One-shot. El Rating ira variando, así como también los personajes y los universos.
1. Tiempo de Dragones

Sé que debería actualizar mi otro fic, pero es que me ataco la inspiración mientras leía uno de los libros que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños y no pude evitar escribirlo.

Además de paso usare este pequeño espacio para publicar ideas sueltas que nacen en mi cabeza y nunca terminan de formarse, pero que me resulta interesante escribirlas.

* * *

 **Rated** : K

 **Palabras** : 352

 **Personajes** : Gobber

 **N/A** : Inspirada en una parte de "Tiempo de Dragones" de Liliana Bodoc.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Tiempo de Dragones**

Gobber se encontraba en la playa cercana a la fragua, se encontraba mirando las estrellas ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer una de las consecuencias de vivir complemente solo. Estaba tan cansado que empezaba a sentir sus ojos pesados, justo cuando se estaba dejando caer en un profundo sueño le pareció escuchar el llanto de un bebé.

Abrió un poco los ojos ¿Acaso nadie puede callar a ese bebé?

Por fin abrió los ojos, se supone que no había ninguna aldea cerca por lo que era imposible que hubiera un bebé llorando cerca. Pero el llanto aun persistía por lo que no era su imaginación. Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia dónde provenía el sollozo entrecortado.

Tuvo que adentrarse un poco en el bosque, para finalmente llegar a un claro donde se encontraba el pequeño que alzaba sus brazos hacia el cielo como si tratara de alcanzar al en esa dirección.

El niño se encontraba desnudo desprotegido del frio, lo que hizo que Gobber se acercara rápidamente para tomarlo en sus brazos y brindarle calor. Inmediatamente el pequeño dejo de llorar, pero no dejaba de mover sus brazos con dirección al cielo.

El herrero observo rápidamente su alrededor, ya que no podría esperar hasta la mañana para encontrar pista de lo que había sucedido. Lo único que pudo detectar fueron unas huellas en la tierra que pudo identificar como las pisadas de un Nadder Mortífero, un Pesadilla Monstruosa, un Gronckle, un Cremallerus Espantoso y….

Esas huellas nunca las había visto antes.

Mientras se dirigía a la fragua miro atentamente al pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, debía tener alrededor de un año. Se veía bastante enérgico a pesar de su estructura pequeña, su cabello era de un castaño cobrizo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos verdes.

Él estaba seguro que esos ojos los había visto en algún lado…

Sería mejor que consultara a Gothi mañana, además de pedirle ayuda para poder cuidarlo porque si Gobber estaba seguro de algo es que ese pequeño niño que llevaba en brazos estaba destinado a grandes cosas.


	2. Nuestro Secreto

**Rated** : K

 **Palabras** : 352

 **Personajes** : Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A** : Inspirada en un fanart.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Nuestro Secreto**

A pesar de lo concentrado que estaba en su libro él sintió perfectamente cuando ella paso detrás de él dirigiéndose a la sección de libros que se encontraba al fondo de la biblioteca y que casi nadie visitaba.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y es decir ¿quién no? Astrid Hofferson era poseedora de un cabello rubio que brillaba como el mismo oro y unos ojos azul que cuando los mirabas fijamente te hacían sentir en el mismo cielo, además que era la capitana del equipo de hockey femenino y una de las chicas más populares de toda la universidad. Nadie podía culparlo, además que no era el único solo tuvo que echar un pequeño vistazo a su alrededor para observar que varias personas, tanto del sexo masculino como femenino, miraban embobados la figura de la feroz rubia.

Espero unos minutos más para cerrar el libro que había estado leyendo y tomar el mismo camino que antes había hecho la oji azul.

La encontró mirando fijamente un estante de libro, él se posiciono a su lado para poder hablar, pero ella se le adelanto.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto algo molesta.

— Tal vez porque alguien quiere mantener todo en secreto —contesto rápidamente.

Entonces recibió un golpe en su brazo, pero no alcanzo a soltar ninguna exclamación de dolor por que inmediatamente lo tomo del cuello de su camisa para juntar sus labios.

Una vez que se separaron sus labios él uso su mano libra para tomar su cintura mientras ella acomodaba sus manos en sus hombros, todo eso sin dejar de mirarse fijamente.

— ¿En verdad te molesta? —pregunto preocupa.

— No —respondió mientras evitaba su mirada.

— Hiccup…

No dejo que continuara hablando porque ahora fue él quien asalto sus labios.

El no mentía no le importaba, antes le hubiera importado la opinión de los demás, pero ahora eso tenía poca importancia para él. Lo único que le importaba era poder ser feliz al lado de la persona que más ama en este mundo.

Además, mantener en secreto su relación simplemente lo hacía más excitante.

* * *

Este pequeño drabble lo tenia escrito en la pagina de facebook, pero decidí traerlo aquí también ya que cree esta pequeña sección.

Espero que les guste.

 _Se despide y les desea Buen Día._

 **HanaDragon**


	3. Frio Amor

**Rated** : K+

 **Palabras** : 738

 **Personajes** : Astrid, Hiccup

 **N/A** : Nacido de un ataque de inspiración después de una maratón de películas, hablare más al final.

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Frio Amor**

Estaba molesta.

No podía creer que todos se hubieran complotado en su contra y evitaran que ella pudiera hacer lo que le gustaba.

Todo por culpa de ese estúpido accidente. Si tan solo ella hubiera reaccionado a tiempo si tan solo ella lo hubiera evitado no estaría pasando por nada de esto.

Estaba molesta con todo el mundo, y por eso había escapado de su casa.

Había decidido internarse en el bosque donde podría estar sola ya que era pleno invierno y la gente no visitaba mucho esa zona, además que en las profundidades de este se encontraba un lago que en esta época se congelaba por lo que podría patinar tranquila sin que los demás la miraran con lastima o se lo prohibieran.

Pero debía a ver alguna deidad o entidad celestial que la odiara porque a la final no estaría tan sola como había planeado.

Sentado en un tronco caído cerca de la orilla del lago se encontraba sentado un chico junto con un enorme perro de pelaje negro. Berk era un pueblo algo pequeño por lo que es seguro que ya lo había visto antes pero no lo conocía, así que tomo la decisión de ignorarlo y se puso sus patines e ingreso al lago.

Ella siempre había patinado en la pista esta era su primera vez patinando en un lago congelado y debía admitir que había bastante diferencia entre ambos. Pero a pesar de eso ella siguió patinando hasta que se acostumbró a la irregularidad del lago.

Poco a poco fue tomando más velocidad y cuando ya había obtenido la suficiente se preparó, ella les demostraría a todos que estaban equivocados porque ella era Astrid Hofferson.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _1 Hora Después_

Se encontraba sentada en un sillón cubierta por una frazada, aún tenía el cabello húmedo debido al baño de agua caliente que se había dado.

Ella era un fracaso y por eso se odiaba…

No pudo seguir con su auto odio porque una taza con algo caliente apareció frente a su rostro.

— Tómalo esto te ayudara a entrar mejor en calor —le indico amablemente el chico que la había salvado.

Le daba vergüenza recordar que al intentar dar un salto simple el Toe Loop, pero había fallado horriblemente y no solo eso, sino que además con su caída rompió la capa de hielo del lago.

Se hubiera muerto ahogada y congelada, de no ser por el chico que ahora le ofrecía una taza caliente de chocolate y su perro-lobo. Un dúo bastante peculiar según ella ya que ambos tenían nombres bastante particulares Hendrick "Hiccup" Haddock y su lobo mascota Toothless. Ambos actuaron de inmediato al verla en problemas, el lobo se había ido rápidamente a ayudarla a salir del lago intentando no terminar de romper la capa de hielo lamentablemente cuando estaban cerca de la orilla el hielo finalmente cedió y se rompió, pero para suerte de ella el muchacho reacciono rápido y la saco del agua rápidamente para después llevarla rápidamente a su casa- o mejor dicho mansión- para que se diera un baño de agua caliente y entrara en calor.

— Muchas Gracias —respondió aceptando la taza mientras miraba al gran lobo que dormía frente al fuego— aun no me puedo creer que tengas un lobo de mascotas además de varios perros y un búho.

— Si, mamá amaba rescatar animales —comento con algo de melancolía.

— Lo siento, te he hecho recordar algo triste ¿verdad? —pregunto preocupada.

— No… yo más bien diría que es una larga historia —explico mientras se sentaba a su lado— y supongo que no me contaras que hacías patinando en el bosque a pesar de la lesión de tu rodilla ¿verdad?

Ella soltó un largo suspiro.

— Digamos que eso es también una larga historia.

— Si entiendo —dijo suavemente el oji verde— pero la próxima vez que quieras estar sola puedes venir aquí.

Ella lo miro extrañada ¿Acaso él le estaba proponiendo…

— ¡No pienses mal! —exclamo mientras movía nervioso los brazos al notar la mal interpretación de sus palabras— Yo casi siempre estoy en cerrado en mi taller o ayudando a mi padrino en su trabajo y como le agradaste a todos pensé que sería bueno que ellos tuvieran algo más de compañía —explico muy rápidamente.

Le parecía muy tierno y divertido el nerviosismo del chico. Esta era la primera vez que tenía un sentimiento agradable desde el accidente.

— Me agrada la idea —le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Bien esta historia tendrá continuación, pero no lo publicare de manera esporádica y además contaran con saltos en el tiempo entre cada parte. Además que no serán muchas, creo que serán unas 5 partes.

Se que debería actualizar cuentos para dormir, pero resulta que una escena importante me esta resultando difícil describirla. Así que los que leen ese fic por favor tengan paciencia, no la he abandonado.

 _Se despide y les desea buen día._

 **HanaDragon**


	4. Máquina Expendedora

**Rated** : K+

 **Palabras** : 559

 **Personajes** : Astrid

 **N/A** : Porque siempre habrá alguien que odie esas maquinas

 **Disclaimer** : los personajes de How Train to Your Dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Máquina Expendedora**

Dio un largo suspiro mientras cerraba con fuerza el libro que acababa de leer lo que ocasiono que recibiera una mirada furiosa del bibliotecario, pero no le importo. Llevaba estudiando casi 4 hora y no estaba ni por la mitad de la bibliografía de estudio, ya estaba agotada tanto física como mental además de estar muriéndose de sed.

Así que tomo el libro para devolverlo a su lugar y después dirigirse al comedor del campus para conseguir algo que aliviara su sed, lo que no se esperaba es que este se encontrara atestado de personas y no tenía ganas de esperar. Por suerte recordó la máquina expendedora de bebidas a las afueras de la facultad de ingeniería, que era uno de los edificios cercanos, así que se encamino hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llego se puso muy contenta de ver que no había nadie alrededor, lo que significaba no tendría que esperar por su ansiada bebida. Mocionada por su buena suerte se apuró en buscar un billete e ingresarlo a la maquina pero esta la devolvió, tomo el billete trato de alisarlo para que la maquina lo tomara tuvo que repetir este proceso nuevamente cuando estaba empezando a molestarse la maldita maquina al fin tomo su billete emocionada marca la bebida que quería pero esta nunca salió.

¡Esa maldita maquina le había robado!

Furiosa se preparó para darle un buen golpe a la máquina o como su padre diría un buen hachazo, pero una voz algo nasal y tímida la detuvo.

— No creo que quieras hacer eso —le dijo.

Cuando se voltio para dirigir su ira hacia la persona que había detenido su vil venganza contra esa maldita máquina, se encontró con un chico de casi unos centímetros más alto que ella poseedor de unos hermosos ojos verdes y lo que parecía un sedoso cabello castaño.

El chico se puso a su lado y dando un leve golpe a la maquina con su puño como si estuviera tocando una puerta, entonces vio como un pequeño papel salía de la máquina. El castaño lo tomo y se lo entrego.

— Si lo hubieras golpeado más fuerte se activa una trampa que te hubiera llenado de pintura y papeles, ya todos en la facultad de ingeniería conocemos la bromas Thorston —le explico mientras ella leía la nota que aumentaba su ira.

" _Querido Visitante:_

 _Desde ya te agradecemos tu donación voluntaria para , esperamos que hayas disfrutado de esta refrescante experiencia tanto como nosotros._

 _Y antes de despedirnos ¡Por Loki!_

 _De parte de los Gemelos"_

No sabía nada sobre los Gemelos Thorston pero se aseguraría de averiguarlo pronto, y se encargaría de hacerles pagar por esta broma pesado. Además esos malditos se habían quedado con lo último que le quedaba de dinero.

— Si quieres puedes tomar este —le dijo mientras le entregaba una botella— la acabo de comprar en la verdadera máquina expendedora —explico.

— No puedo aceptarla, es tuya —replico ella.

—Buenos veras, los que hicieron esto—señalando la máquina.— Lamentablemente son mis amigos, así que siento que debo pagarte por su broma.

—Muchas Gracias, mmm…..

—Hiccup —respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.

—Muchas gracias Hiccup y es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Astrid —mientras estiraba la mano para saludarlo.

Él le devolvió el saludo junto con una hermosa sonrisa, tal vez esa falsa máquina expendedora era lo que mejoraría su día en vez de arruinarlo.

* * *

 _Hola ¡Vengo a desmostar que aun estoy viva!_

 _Ando con muchas cosas de la facultad estoy en mi ultimo año y tengo muchos trabajos pendientes para hacer lo que me quita tiempo para poder escribir, pero bueno acá algo cortito que se me ocurrió después de ver una chica insultando una maquina expendedora de café porque se había trabado. En serio fue muy divertido especialmente por su colorido diccionario de insultos._

 _Se despide y les desea buen día_

 **HanaDragon**


End file.
